


i don't wanna talk (i just wanna)

by eatsumus



Series: you never loved me anyway [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, HQ Thirstmas Day 05: Hate Sex, M/M, No Beta We Die™, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Top Suna Rintarou, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: Falling in love is a hassle and so Atsumu deals with it the worse way possible.He ignores it until it eats at him from the inside out. He ignores it until someone finds out andpropositionshim.Atsumu doesn’t say no.alternatively: atsumu and suna are in love with other people and uses each other—even though they hate each other—to release their frustrations and perhaps, just to feel someone close. (a short fic)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: you never loved me anyway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125752
Comments: 22
Kudos: 311
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	i don't wanna talk (i just wanna)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and bottoms!! i thought the tags on this would be worse but after reading through it again, this is pretty mild. haha. idk if i got all tags so do tell me if i forgot some! thankiesss <3 anyways, again; thank you to thirstmas for giving us these prompts!!! yall are amazing!!!
> 
> enjoy the sunaatsu! muax

Perhaps there’s a fine line between love and hate.

And perhaps, what he’s feeling is fleeting; something that would be forgotten the next day. Atsumu has been telling himself that for _months_ and he never forgets even when he wants to; he never seems to get over it.

Falling in love is a hassle. That’s a fact. Love makes people _weak_ and desperate enough that they make _bad_ decisions _._

Falling in love is a hassle and so he deals with it the worse way possible.

He ignores it until it eats at him from the inside out. He ignores it until someone finds out and _propositions_ him.

Atsumu doesn’t say no.

*

Suna Rintarou is a childhood friend. Or more like, a high school acquaintance. Can he even call them friends when the only thing that they have in common is volleyball and Osamu? Suna talks to Osamu in gentle voices, in fond smiles, in soft caresses.

And Suna Rintarou talks to Atsumu in small sentences, in snapped deadpanned words, in sarcastic smiles, in cold touches.

Suna Rintarou is someone Atsumu doesn’t go well with. In High School, they’ve tolerated each other, _almost_ friends who bicker and eat lunch together and practice with each other. In High School, times were simpler; love was a no go, volleyball was their priority.

But now that they’re adults, Atsumu playing for MSBY and Suna playing for EJP, times are more complicated but love is now a go. It’s just— love doesn’t always mean you’ll end up with the one you love.

Atsumu has fallen in love with a guy so unattainable it makes his stomach churn, makes his eyes water, makes his heart cry. He falls in love with one Sakusa Kiyoomi. And of course, it’s never going to happen.

But he’s not alone with an unrequited love.

Suna has loved Osamu for years, for almost a decade and he’s never said anything about it, even when Osamu came out to them, hand trembling, voice shaking. Suna doesn’t confess because Osamu is not _free_.

So he settles for the next best; a copy of Osamu. Namely, _Atsumu_.

Suna Rintarou is someone Atsumu can’t read, can’t decipher. But compared to the past, now he knows the touch of his skin, the words that he whispers when he loses control, the harshness of his grip on Atsumu’s hips.

Atsumu and Suna Rintarou doesn’t go well; except when they’re fucking.

*

“You like that?” Suna grunts, grips Atsumu’s hair tight and tugs harshly, forcing Atsumu to stretch his neck while the other pounds him into the mattress, cock deep inside his hole.

Atsumu groans then snorts, fists the sheets under him tightly. “You think you’re so good? Work hard, _Rin_.”

“Don’t call me that,” Suna furrows his brows, sweat dripping from his forehead. He tugs on Atsumu’s hair harsher, punching a loud cry from Atsumu. “You’re not allowed to call me that.”

Atsumu pants, breaths coming in and out harsh, loud. “Right. Because your beloved Osamu calls you that?” Atsumu giggles, pushes his ass back to meet Suna’s punishing thrusts. “Pathetic.”

Suna almost _growls_. Can humans even _growl?_ Atsumu doesn’t have anytime to ponder about it when Suna pushes his face on the pillow under him, grip strong, _suffocating_.

Atsumu tries to breathe in but it’s hard, face smashed against the pillow, unable to come up for air or even turn his head so he can _breathe_. Suna holds him there, fucks him hard and deep, using him like a goddamn sex doll, ignoring his leaking cock and abusing his needy hole.

“You are so _chatty_ ,” Suna says, lips in between Atsumu’s shoulders. His teeth nips the damp skin, flushed from the arousal coursing through Atsumu’s body. “Better to shut you up.”

Atsumu wants to tell him to _fuck off, you asshole_ but he couldn’t. He couldn’t and so he opts for biting the pillow under him, scratching the sheets as his mind goes hazy from lack of air, from Suna rubbing his prostate again and again, from the words thrown to him.

“But,” Suna pants, taking his hands off the back of Atsumu’s head and moving it to his neck, pulls Atsumu’s body up as he pushes inside in shallow thrusts. “I do like hearing you cry.” He then sits Atsumu on his lap, cock slipping even deeper inside.

Atsumu screams, gasps for much needed air as Suna’s dick fucks into him with no abandon.

“Oh _god, oh god_ ,” Atsumu chants, body trembling. “ _Rin, Rin. I—“_

“I told you,” Suna’s fingers tightens around his neck, his other hand helps Atsumu bounce on his cock, the obscene squelching echoing throughout the room every time he fucks inside. “Don’t call me that.” Suna punctuates the words with harsh and deep thrusts, making Atsumu cry and let out a series of _ah ah ah_ ’s that morphs into sniffles.

“Fuck— You,” Atsumu spits out, bounces on Suna’s lap faster. “I call you what—“ His words turns into nothing, only a choking gasp as Suna pushes on his windpipe, fingers digging on his neck, choking him and preventing him from saying anything.

“No, you can’t,” Suna whispers against his ears, licks his earlobe, sucks on it before he continues, “I tell you what to do.”

“No—“ Atsumu turns his head, mouths at Suna’s chin.

Suna pounds into him in quick thrusts, cock hard and throbbing as he continues to push inside Atsumu’s wet hole, abusing the puffy rim with his big cock. Atsumu can only take it, whining like a whore, breaths coming in choked moans as Suna tightens his hand around his neck. His blunt nails sinks on Atsumu’s skin, making sure to leave a mark, to let anyone know that Atsumu likes it _rough_. Likes being fucked like he’s nothing but a _cumslut_.

“Yeah,” Suna breaths out, lips on Atsumu’s cheeks. “You like it when I fuck you hard, _‘tsumu?_ Like it when I fuck you dumb and drooling like the whore that you are, hm?”

Atsumu sobs, trashing on Suna’s lap as he grinds his ass on Suna’s cock, loving the stretch and the way the cock inside him doesn’t even give him a choice, just thrusts into him like he’s only a hole to be fucked, nothing more.

“Come on, _Atsumu_ ,” Suna nips on his cheek, grin sharp. “Answer me, you whore.”

The hand gripping his neck tightens for a beat, like a threat, before disappearing and Atsumu’s head is left to sway in the air then falling back on Suna’s shoulder. Atsumu pants, gulps air, in and out, big gulps of it. He blinks his eyes, eyelashes wet with unshed tears. He shivers, turns his head and breathes against Suna’s neck, skin warm, _inviting_.

“Hey,” Suna’s movements pauses, dick inside Atsumu throbbing and twitching, so fucking distracting. “Are you falling asleep? We’re not done yet.” He says and throws Atsumu back on the bed, turning his body so he’s laying on his back, one of his legs hooked on Suna’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” Atsumu moans, clutches on Suna’s arm. “Fuck, _fuck_. You little— _shit_.”

Suna chuckles, circles his hips, pulls his dick out, rubs his cockhead on Atsumu’s gaping hole, his rim red and puffy, wet with the combination of lube and Suna’s pre-cum. Suna hovers over him, gripping his thighs harshly and says,

“You like it,” Suna says, smile predatory. He bites on Atsumu’s thighs, leaving more marks on the marked skin. “You like it when I call you a _whore_ because your beloved _Omi_ can’t. Where is he today, huh? With his girlfriend? Is that why you called me, _Atsumu_?”

Atsumu purses his lips as he narrows his eyes at Suna. This fucker always _hits_ where it hurts. Not that Atsumu doesn’t bite back but it _hurts._ Fuck, it hurts so _bad_. He hates this, he hates Kiyoomi, he hates _Suna_.

“Fuck you,” Atsumu says, reaches out and grips Suna’s hair, pulling the other closer so he can nibble on his lips, hard enough that it makes Suna hiss loudly, thrusts stuttering. “Like you’re not the same. Even though you _hate_ me, you still fuck me because I look like _him._ Fuck you, _Rin._ Fuck you.”

An emotion Atsumu can’t— _won’t_ —decipher swims in Suna’s eyes, dark and intense and positively _seething_. It makes Atsumu want to rile him up more, want to _hurt_ him the way he hurts Atsumu. What the fuck is a fine line between love and hate? Nothing.

 _Nothing_.

“Shut up,” Suna scowls, digs his nails on Atsumu’s thighs, eliciting a whimper of pain from Atsumu. “Shut up before I make you.”

Atsumu laughs, something broken laced with pain. “Make me, _Rin_ , you motherfucking assh—“

Suna shoves two fingers inside his mouth, cutting off his words. Atsumu chokes, gags hard while his body jerks, throat bobbing as he swallows loudly. Then Suna shoves his cock inside Atsumu once again, rubbing his prostate repeatedly, making Atsumu’s body shake horribly. He moans and then screams, Suna’s movements unrelenting, _punishing_ , like he’s taking out all his frustrations on Atsumu’s body. His lips are now attached to Atsumu’s neck, sucking a dark mark on Atsumu’s tanned skin.

“ _Oh,_ ” Atsumu sobs, wraps his arms around Suna’s neck. He lets his nails claw at the other’s back as Suna fucks into him fast and hard, cock pushing and pulling and _fucking_ until Atsumu is left a shivering and drooling mess on the bed.

“So fucking whiny,” Suna scoffs against his neck before he presses a kiss on Atsumu’s red lips, licking the drool trailing down the corner of his lips.

Atsumu moans, clenches his thighs on Suna’s hold. Taking a big gulp of air, Atsumu grunts out, eyes blinking at Suna’s form, “And you’re so annoying.”

“Ha,” Suna scoffs, mouthing at Atsumu’s cheek. Then he bites hard, the reddened flesh in between his sharp lips. Atsumu screams in surprise, turns his head to get away from Suna’s hold.

“It _hurts,_ ” Atsumu cries, tears trailing down his cheeks. “You _cannibal_.”

Suna doesn’t say anything, just fucks Atsumu and licks his tears, licks the teeth mark that he’s left on Atsumu’s cheek. He stays quiet, panting and groaning and moaning against Atsumu’s flesh, his body hovering over Atsumu, pumping his cock in and out of Atsumu’s tight walls.

Atsumu knows what it means. If Atsumu _cries_ when he’s close to coming, Suna becomes _quiet_. The only sounds coming from him are groans and moans as he fucks harder and faster inside Atsumu. Atsumu allows him to bend his legs until his knees meet his chest, testing his flexibility. Atsumu is used to this; so _used_ to being _used_. He allows Suna to shove his cock deeper, to fuck into him harder, to chant _mine mine mine_ against his neck. Atsumu _knows_ he doesn’t see him; he sees Atsumu’s other half, _not him_.

It doesn’t hurt.

 _It doesn’t hurt_.

Atsumu meets Suna’s thrusts, shoves his ass back, wanting to feel his cock _more_. More of his throbbing dick, more of his release, _more more more_.

When Suna’s movements become erratic, Atsumu holds him closer, moans _Rin Rin Rin_ as his neglected cock twitches and leaks more pre-come in between them. He arches his back when Suna rubs against his prostate again and again.

Suna comes with a deep moan and a full body shudder, teeth sinking on the crook of Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu feels Suna’s come paint his insides, warm and wet. It makes Atsumu come untouched, cock throbbing and spurting in between them, twitching and drooling white liquid on their stomachs.

“ _Rin,”_ Atsumu moans, shivering.

Suna fucks into him a couple more times, milking his orgasm. His thrusts are shallow as he breathes in and out against Atsumu’s sweat matted skin, lips brushing warm flesh. He moans quietly as his cock begins to soften inside Atsumu’s wet hole, hips stuttering as he fucks into Atsumu one more time before pulling out.

Atsumu is left trembling, eyes wet, body _sore_. Suna lets his legs flop on the bed when he pulls out, his gaping hole dripping with the other’s release. Atsumu doesn’t expect anything; no cuddles, no aftercare. _Nothing_.

Moving carefully, Atsumu curls into himself, closing his eyes. He ignores the come dripping out of his ass, ignores the filth on his body. There’s a hole in his chest; from love, from fucking, from— _everything_ that is wrong with this relationship.

He hears Suna get up from the bed, shuffle around, perhaps getting dressed.

Then silence.

There’s a minute of silence where Atsumu is trying to figure out what Suna is doing before the fabric of the blanket wraps around Atsumu’s naked form. He blinks his eyes open, sleepy, _hazy_. He looks at Suna who’s now fully dressed, not wasting time to _shower_ and get cleaned. He’s that _eager_ to leave.

Atsumu rolls his eyes, mutters, absolutely _not_ thankful, _“Thanks.”_

Suna sighs, reaches out and rubs his earlobe, says, “Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Atsumu ignores him, burrows himself deeper into the blankets. “Merry Christmas.”

Then the fingers on his ear disappears and there’s a patter of feet on the floor before the door opens and closes and Atsumu is left alone.

Alone.

Ha. _Amazing_.

Merry fucking Christmas to every little fucking asshole that has their hearts broken the same fucking day.

 _Cheers_.

**Author's Note:**

> me: is this really hate sex? well, i mean,, they hate each other haha,,,,,, but-- well,,,
> 
> coughs. anyways, i hope yall enjoyed that! thank you for reading! uwu  
> find me [@eatsumus](http://twitter.com/eatsumus) and scream bottsumu with me muax


End file.
